Bakemon
Bakemon is a Ghost Digimon that is said to be a product of "Death Evolution", when a Digimon's data is incompletely deleted that results in an undead-type Digimon. Bakemon are known as the "Dancing Spirits". Bakemon are usually henchman in the series and can be very easily destroyed even by lower level Digimon. His name refers to the Japanese word "Bakemono" meaning "monster". Digimon Adventure Joe Kido and Sora Takenouchi, along with their partner Digimon Gomamon and Biyomon, encountered a group of people at a church in the Overdell which were really Bakemon in disguise. The Bakemon wanted to eat the two humans as part of their ceremony. When all the Bakemon merged into one large Bakemon, Biyomon and Gomamon Digivolved to Birdramon and Ikkakumon to fight him. With the help of Sora's hat, Joe beat a chant saying "Bakemon, lose your power." which weakened him. Birdramon and Ikkakumon destroyed him. This was later used to defeat the ones who guarded all the adults at the convention centre when Sora had the people as one say the chant then have it repeated over and over on a tape recorder as they ran out. Later on, another bunch of Bakemon worked for Myotismon and some followed Myotismon's minion Phantomon. They were used to guard the captured humans but were quickly defeated by the Digimon partners of the DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Bakemon are enemies in Temple of Darkness - Right and Left, Myotismon's Mansion, and Shrine of Evil - Left and Right, though the last in only Anode Tamer.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digital World's Death Valley (Land of No Return in dub), the Digimon Emperor had control over the Bakemon with his Dark Rings. He had them take the form of Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and their Digimon partners suspended over a Deltamon which was also under the control of the Dark Ring. The plot was to make Davis Motomiya choose which one to save from Deltamon's triple appetite. When Davis offered himself, Digmon appeared with the real DigiDestined and their Digimon. Davis got mad and Armor Digivolved Veemon to Flamedramon after the Bakemon reverted to their true forms. Pegasusmon took out the Bakemon when Nefertimon and Halsemon attacking the Control Spire. Some more were seen in the Digimon Emperor's base where a few were destroyed by Kimeramon. Some Bakemon crashed Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert on Christmas Eve. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, three Bakemon were seen in New York. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Bakemon are enemies in Ken's side of the Gear Base and Electro Base. In line 53, Bakemon digivolves from a Candlemon with a Digi-Egg equipped to Phantomon.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Bakemon are enemies in the Black Egg's, Trap, and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. The Bakemon card, titled "Death Charm", teaches a Digimon the Death Charm technique. Death Charm trades PP with another Digimon.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Bakemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. In an episode of Digimon Frontier a Tapirmon is called by its Japanese name Bakumon (sounding like "Bakemon" to American audiences) throughout the episode, causing mild confusion in die-hard fans of the show. Digimon World Data Squad A Bakemon was reported causing an electrical disturbance in Sneyato Forest and Marcus Damon and Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda had to rendezvous with Thomas H. Norstein. During battle, Bakemon digivolved to Myotismon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Bakemon was an underling to Lord Vamde and posed as a Patamon. It first showed Taichi Yagami the V-Tamer Tag which he was searching for, but later revealed his true form and attacked Taichi and Gabo. However Taichi figured out his weakness and so Gabo was able to destroy him. Digimon Next In a ruined town, a Bakemon alongside a Pagumon, two Numemon, and a Wormmon was seen running from a Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World Bakemon can digivolve from Kunemon and Elecmon, and he specializes at using wind and lightning-type attacks. Bakemon can be obtained by allowing your rookie Digimon to be defeated in a battle. Bakemon can further digivolve to a SkullGreymon, Giromon, or Vademon. The item Torn Tatter can also digivolve a rookie into a Bakemon. A wild Bakemon can also be recruited for the city outside of Grey Lord's Mansion. Talk to it when you have a Bakemon digimon and it will translate what it says for you. If you don't, just answer Yes, Yes, and No. He is referred as the "stupid one" by the Soulmon in the mansion itself. Bakemon patrols the shop area, but doesn't actually serve an apparent useful purpose. Digimon Digital Card Battle Bakemon appears as an opponent in the game. The Bakemon card belongs to the Dark group. Digimon World 2 Bakemon digivolves from Tsukaimon, and can digivolve into Phantomon. Digimon World 3 Bakemon is an enemy found in Asuka's Jungle Grave, in South Sector. Its Phantomon form is also found in the same area in Amaterasu Server. Bakemon is also the digimon that trains your Darkness Tolerance. Digimon World DS Bakemon digivolves from Goblimon. Bakemon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Bakemon Digivolves from Tsukaimon, and to Phantomon. He also appears in the Thriller Ruins. Digimon Battle Spirit Bakemon appears as a field enemy in the "Digimon Emperor's Lair" level. Attacks * Zombie Claw (Hell's Hand): Giant decaying claws protrude from under its 'arms' and slash enemies. * Evil Charm (Death Charm) * Ghost Chop * Poison Breath Variations / Subspecies * Soulmon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Ghost Digimon